


【光电潇应】少年欢喜 chapter24

by Lixiyan



Category: Real Person Fiction, 夏之光 - Fandom, 翟潇闻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lixiyan/pseuds/Lixiyan
Summary: “我有乖哦。"
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 17





	【光电潇应】少年欢喜 chapter24

“我有乖哦。”

浴室里水雾蒸腾缭绕，白茫茫的水汽氤氲着暖黄色的灯光，凝结在镜子上隐约的看不清容貌。夏之光去调试浴缸里的水温，伸着手专注的感受着由着流水划过手心，翟潇闻在一旁看着他，还没脱下的真丝睡衣映着整个人都泛着暖白色的温度，自顾自地走到淋浴喷头前，狡黠的眼神微微闪过，然后……

感觉到水洒在后背的时候夏之光先是一惊，而后无奈的叹了口气，小学长的笑声在他身后响起，显而易见是翟潇闻故意闹他，无奈且纵容地站直身体回头看翟潇闻，自己身上的睡衣早就被小学长闹得湿了一大半，他索性就不在意是不是更湿了些，眼前人丝毫没有自己做错事的自觉，还左右抖抖肩膀笑得骄纵，夏之光也被人勾出了玩心，迅速回身扬了一把浴缸里的水。

小学长瞧着自己把人给闹得开始反抗了，就开始欺软怕硬地躲避求饶，奈何夏之光是做着二人的睡衣要湿一起湿的打算，对小学长得求饶权当听不见，扬着水步步紧逼，翟潇闻见躲也躲不开就开始小声求饶，退了两步后背抵上墙壁被夏之光稳稳地圈进怀里。

他是丝毫不知道，自己这头发沾着水半湿，睡衣上也满是氤氲出的深色水渍，上衣扣子还没扣到头露出白皙细腻的锁骨的模样有多么诱人。

“光光，光光，我错了我不敢了。”嘴上说着错了可眼神里却还是满满的笑意与调侃，狡黠而乖张，眉梢眼角都带着勾人的意味，怎么瞧着也不是诚心认错的意思。

夏之光眼神暗了几分，小学长眉目含情的模样落在他眼底生出几分危险的意味，勾了勾嘴角，然后一手从他的上衣下摆探了进去。

碰到他的腰肢时翟潇闻明显地哆嗦了一下，夏之光的那种很轻很轻地抚摸实在是让他有些发痒，不自觉地往另一侧躲却被自己家小朋友紧紧禁锢在怀里，偏偏抱着他的人可是一点都不老实，上下摩挲着还时不时轻轻捏两下，翟潇闻有些怕痒，耸了耸肩膀就软下身体来，两只手撑着夏之光的胸肌，头靠在他肩膀上喘着气，软言软语地在他耳边求饶。

“光光我错了我真的错了。”

夏之光被他的话语里的甜腻震了一下，手臂一收把人抱得更紧，压着嗓子跟他家最愿意闹他的小学长说。

“还闹不闹了，嗯？”尾音上扬，嗓音低哑，让翟潇闻在他怀里更软了几分，刚刚还用点力气抵着他的胸膛的手瞬间松了下来，可怜兮兮又奶乎乎地说着。

“不闹了，不闹了，我们快洗澡吧。”

这才让他家小朋友此时此刻放过他。

两个人脱下自己身上早就闹得几乎全湿了的衣服，翟潇闻看着夏之光的腹肌咂舌，然后伸手去摸，夏之光被小学长微凉的手碰了一下猛地一惊，然后就看到那白嫩纤长的五指抚摸着自己的腹肌，光摸还不够，还要抬眸满眼明媚地问自己。

“光光你的腹肌怎么练的嘛？”

夏之光沉了沉眼色，喉结滚动，若不是他足够了解翟潇闻，他可能都要觉得他家小学长是哪里来的清纯可爱的宝贝，毫无危机意识在这种情况下也可以摸着他的腹肌不撒手，光明正大的勾人。

但是，没人比他更清楚他的小学长了，这明明白白的，就是故意惹他。不过有一点，翟潇闻可能是真的没什么危机意识。

“因为你不做运动，小懒蛋。”压低了的嗓音格外魅惑，交杂的氤氲的水汽染上情色，偏偏他身边的人揣着明白装糊涂，歪着脑袋好不天真地问他。

“做什么运动呀。”

妈的。

他今天不搞的翟潇闻求饶他就不叫夏之光。

小学长终于意识到了危险，然而刚刚就被人逼到墙角此刻已经退无可退，夏之光看自己的眼神就仿佛一头雄狮在看可口的猎物一般，还没等他反应过来的时候，就已经被人一拦腰直接两人摔进了浴缸里。

水花溅起，直接朦胧了视线，翟潇闻察觉到自己被温热的水浸泡时惊呼了一声，然后被自家小朋友用手捂住了嘴。

“小翟宝贝，小声点哦。”

水汽遮掩了害羞的红晕，他家浴缸其实已经足够大但是两个一米八多的大男人必然是有些挤，肌肤相亲，好不暧昧。

连翟潇闻自己都有点把持不住，热气直向身下涌去，更别说刚刚翟潇闻好一顿闹早就热血喷涌抬头来的夏之光。

虽说这事是小学长开的头，但到头来害羞的还是他家小学长。

“先洗澡，先洗澡。”翟潇闻清清嗓子故意不去看夏之光，但很明显他家小朋友的眼神一直在自己身上来回游走吧，让他只觉得自己浑身都在散发着热气。

“好，先洗澡。”夏之光勾了勾嘴角顺着翟潇闻的意思。

这个澡洗的着实艰难，小学长刚刚在夏之光这吃了亏，可算是吃一堑长一智，半点不敢去招惹人家，打好了沐浴露都离夏之光身边远远的。

再说夏之光，这人也是有意思，刚刚小学长来撩拨他他就逗他玩，黏黏糊糊地蹭了人家一身的水珠，现在小学长想着先安静洗澡不去主动闹他了，他还觉得无聊，结果刚想靠近去帮翟潇闻打沐浴露就看着小学长瞬间从浴缸里起身，一脸的你要是敢来玩我我一会就要生气的表情硬是让他无奈得很。

“小翟，我帮你洗澡好不好。”

等俩人其实都已经洗得差不多了，夏之光是彻底起了玩心，笑容不变地说与翟潇闻听，语气倒是颇为诚恳，要不是翟潇闻太知道他没准还能信他是个正人君子，能做到坐怀不乱。

“不要。”小学长拒绝，小学长摇头，小学长恐慌，生怕自己一会被他生吞活剥了。

“可是宝贝，是你叫我陪你洗澡的哦。”语气是十足的揶揄，也分不清是日热气熏染的还是害羞，翟潇闻只觉得自己的脸上热的像是要熟透了。

撩人一时爽，事后火葬场。说得大概就是我们小学长本人。

“你要乖哦宝贝。”夏之光压着嗓音凑近，墨色浓郁地瞳孔透露着危险的讯息，他话音刚落，就有一双手臂环住了他的脖颈，随即他的小学长将自己温软的唇贴上来。

“光光，我有乖的。”软乎乎的语调像是在示弱，却不小心更加激发了男人的控制欲。

夏之光瞳孔骤然一缩，神色发暗，喉结滚动，瞧着软乎乎的小奶猫撒娇也不为所动，勾起嘴角继续说道。

“那宝贝要不要我帮你洗澡。”

翟潇闻自然察觉得到事情没那么简单，但他都没来得及说什么就被人以唇封口，在他的口中肆意扫荡，唇舌相交映着灯光生出情色，一记深吻彻底让他软下身体，勾着夏之光的脖颈溺在他怀里。

夏之光看了一眼小学长过分漂亮白皙的身躯，更加口干舌燥了些，借着沐浴露有一下没一下地抚摸着他的身体，翟潇闻被他摸得心里没底，直到玉茎被人握住，才心道不好。

夏之光轻柔地套弄着，却不是简单而机械的动作，而是肆意揉捏，粗糙的指腹划过顶端，翟潇闻勾着他喘息逐渐加重，却碍于地点不敢出声，咬着下唇将嘤咛声尽数吞回，直到实在忍不住才小声地凑到他耳边，可怜兮兮地声音满是撒娇的意味。

“光光……轻点……”

殊不知自己这个模样更加诱人。

夏之光显然不打算轻易让他如愿，突然加重了手里的力道，故意捏了下他的龟头，与他之前的轻柔对比强烈，翟潇闻一瞬间就射了出来，而后整个人像是脱了力一般瘫软下去，整个人被酥麻包裹着，靠着浴缸轻轻喘着气。

夏之光俯身吻了吻翟潇闻的嘴角，小学长还在余韵中失神没缓过来，却也知道侧着头去吻夏之光，直让夏之光瞬间心软的一塌糊涂。

但心软归心软，他这身上可是还有硬着的东西。

“宝宝，是不是该到我了？”

说罢，他故意用身下那粗硬硕大的性器去磨擦着翟潇闻的大腿内侧。

本来也是我们小翟学长自己主动去撩拨的人家，至于该发生什么，他自然是默许的。

夏之光猛地把人拽了起来然后欺身而上，浴缸太过坚硬他只怕一会伤着翟潇闻，这才带着人站在洗漱台旁边。

家里实在是寻不得润滑剂，只得拿着一旁小学长惯用的沐浴露充当，翟潇闻最熟悉的味道此刻却进入到他体内，穴口被撑开的感觉过于酥麻，他死死咬着下唇以防自己发出声音，却还是不敌情欲，按捺不住的喘息声从他的唇角微微泄露，让他更是害羞得不行。

夏之光手上的动作没停下，而手指却是逐渐增加，指节每每进入身前的人总要忍不住的瑟缩颤抖，难耐的呜咽声轻柔而甜腻。

眼前的人早已是浑身透着粉红，耳廓更是红的滴血，此刻闭着眼睛低着头，咬着下唇抵挡着体内的热潮，夏之光却玩心更甚，在他耳边吹着气直惹得翟潇闻猛地一哆嗦。

盈满水汽的眼眸看似生气地回头瞪了他一眼，威慑力丝毫没有却让夏之光体内翻涌的热气更甚，身下更是硬了几分。

大概是玩够了，手指离开了穴口，还湿漉漉的就不轻不重的揉捏着小学长身前的乳尖，翟潇闻好不容易停下的情欲再次席卷而来，一手撑着洗漱台使自己不会滑落下去，向后半靠在夏之光的怀里微微颤抖。

“舒服吗宝宝？”

他故意压低的嗓音响在他的耳畔，翟潇闻只觉得整个人都轻飘飘的不真切，也没有思绪会他的话，夏之光看着怀里人的模样勾起了嘴角，一只手扶着性器对准穴口，缓慢的磨蹭了几下便顶了进去。

“啊……”

翟潇闻难耐地轻呼，只觉大脑一片空白，绷紧了身体直至指尖，酥麻的情潮霎时间将他淹没。

大概是他之前闹夏之光闹得狠了，夏之光此刻起了些报复的心里，甚至没给他喘息的时间就用力的顶撞，一边撞着还一边在他耳边低声问着。

“哥哥喜欢我吗？”

可怜我们小学长顾及着地点不敢泄出声音，他身后的人却是毫不轻柔，内壁的褶皱被撑开，将那人进来的硬物包裹严密不留缝隙，紧致而美好。

“哥哥说呀，哥哥喜欢我吗？”

夏之光更加用力地顶撞，却也被小学长鲜美的穴肉包裹的倒吸一口凉气，嘴上还不忘继续调戏着小学长。

翟潇闻整个人飘飘忽忽，双腿直打颤，身后的人并不让他好受，用力的碾过磨擦他的敏感之处，含着他的耳垂，仿佛听不到想要的回答不放过他一般。

“唔……喜……喜欢……呃啊……”

原本咬紧牙关还能吞咽下这些呻吟，偏偏那人要他的回答，还未等答案出口，断断续续的呻吟便倾泻而出，小学长本来脸皮就薄，此刻更是害羞，回过头来凑到夏之光眼前讨吻，好似夏之光吻住他的唇便可堵住他所有的情色的嘤咛。

只觉得酥麻爽利像是电流一般漫过四肢百骸，快感包裹着情欲在体内伴着水汽蒸腾翻滚，翟潇闻那一刻感觉自己就是水做的，头发还是滴着水的状态，身上也满是水珠，二人交合之处更是水汽缭绕，淫靡而暧昧。

“哥哥喜欢我还是它呀？”

翟潇闻铃口酸麻，俨然已经是到达高潮的边缘，听不真切夏之光的话，神色发懵也并不回答，却不曾想着，夏之光今天作势是要磨他，没听到答案却是停下了动作，让翟潇闻体内翻滚的情潮寻不到宣泄的出口，可是好不难受。

“嗯……光光……”委屈且黏腻的语调，要是放在平时他早就心软的不得了，此刻却是狠下了心来，只是环着人怕他滑下去，嘴上却并不饶人。

“哥哥说呀，喜欢我还是喜欢它嘛？”说着用力一顶，直让翟潇闻再次软下身体，惊呼一声。

“啊……“

转头盯着那人，那人却只是好整以暇地笑着瞧他，也不曾为他眼里的委屈与情欲波澜半分，这回是彻底摸清了，倘若不回答怕是夏之光不会好好放过他。

“喜欢光光……也喜欢它……嗯哈……轻……轻点……“他话音未落身后人便再次用力顶了进去，倒是比之前更深了力度，他还来不及吞咽忍耐的呻吟一瞬间全部倾泻而出。

大概是他的声音过于婉转，回头讨吻的表情明明那么色情，偏偏小学长却在他身下乖巧的要命，彻底激起了夏之光所有的控制欲，一时间有些发狠，柱身狠狠地顶撞碾过他的敏感点。

“嗯啊……“

内壁猛地收缩更是让夏之光的眼眶发红，动作更加狠了起来。翟潇闻整个人在欲海里沉浮，快感层层叠加，让他忍不住伸手向下探去，却被身后的人制止。

夏之光先他一步握住翟潇闻身前的玉茎，惹得翟潇闻高吟一声，他的手指在铃口处不断地摩挲着，套弄着柱身，揉捏的翟潇闻不住的抖动。

穴口被撑开到极致，翟潇闻闭着眼睛红着脸颊，唇边不断泄露轻声的低吟。

夏之光发很用力朝着他的敏感点猛攻，喘着粗气，气息尽数喷洒在翟潇闻的背脊。他被操弄的接近高潮，身体紧绷着正要释放，身下却被人用手抵住释放的出口。

翟潇闻真的感觉自己要被夏之光搞疯了，眼睛里水汽尚未消散，他也知道此刻可怜兮兮地瞧他也没有用处，但还是回着头望着夏之光祈求他心软给自己个快活。

“宝宝，你叫我一声好不好。“说罢轻轻舔过他的耳垂惹得怀里的人一战栗。

“光光……“

“宝宝换个称呼。“其实夏之光也将近边缘，进攻他的同时却还是要出言挑逗他。

翟潇闻觉得自己整个人都要被灼热融化了一般，偏偏体内所有的热气都找不到宣泄的出口只能乱窜，被情欲逼得他失去理智，水汪汪的眼神看着夏之光，带着微微的哭腔的语气唤他。

“老公……“

夏之光呼吸一滞，瞬间大脑失去思考，原本只想逗逗他却得到了这个称呼，这是不可能把持得住的，神色暗了些许，抱紧怀里的人开启了最后一轮猛攻。

那一瞬间像是所有都被指引着找寻到了出口，眼前云雾皆悉数散尽，脑海中只留下空白一片，不知思索，沉醉余韵，二人皆是微微喘息平复呼吸，翟潇闻半靠在他怀里，忽略这地下一片狼藉侧头吻上夏之光的脸颊。

“光光，我好爱你。“

无论何时，我都好爱你。

最终二人再次清洗，又收拾好浴室时已经是凌晨，翟潇闻累的胳膊都懒得抬，可二人之前闹着玩睡衣都已经全湿了，他只能又翻衣柜给他们二人找出干净的睡衣换上，躺在床上便已经疲惫的睁不开眼睛。

夏之光俯身轻轻亲吻了他的额头，轻声跟他商量着。

“小翟，我回去原本房间睡吧，不然明早要是起不来被阿姨看到了不好。“夏之光永远是考虑的颇为妥当，也确确实实该是这么个处理办法，然而，他行得通的前提是翟潇闻肯放人走。

小学长原本就是粘人的，更何况此时刚刚经过一场情事，他更是不想让夏之光离开，虽然他承认他家小朋友是思虑周全，合情合理，但是他不依。

躺在床上，拽着夏之光的袖子就是不松手，还要用力把人也拉到床上陪他躺着，夏之光原本就是半俯身的姿势，被翟潇闻用力拉了一下重心不稳倒在床上。

“小翟！“语气颇为无奈，但也是纵容的意味偏多。

“你陪我。“他懒得说话，也不睁眼，就是拽着夏之光不松手，偏偏要人家在床上陪他睡觉。

“明早……“

“明早我妈要是看到了就说我喝多了不松手，况且我锁门了她不会进来叫我的。“没等夏之光说完就被翟潇闻打断，小学长语气透露着倦意，还不忘往夏之光身边凑近，把头埋在他的身边寻了个舒服的姿势。

夏之光其实比谁都想抱着温温软软的小学长睡觉，原本想着回去睡无非是觉得有些不礼貌，但翟潇闻粘人不放，他也有些疲惫，加之本意也不想离开小学长，索性就顺了他的意在他身边躺下。

回手关掉了床头的昏暗的灯光，室内陷入一片黑暗，窗帘缝隙透露出些许银白色的月光，并不明显也不扰人，换了个姿势把翟潇闻环在怀里，吻了吻他的发旋，轻声说了一句。

“晚安宝贝。”

翟潇闻像是被突然从浅眠中唤醒，动了动手臂回抱住夏之光，借着月光亲了亲他的小朋友的泪痣，窝进他怀里，缓缓开口。

“光光。”

“嗯？”他声音低沉，带着隐约疲倦的睡意。

“我爱你。”

或许从来都是，夜深人静之时最适合倾诉爱意。

“我也爱你，睡吧我在这呢。”他轻轻拍了拍小学长，然后收紧手臂，拥抱着他的爱人，他的美好，沉沉睡去。

只愿，岁月漫长。


End file.
